


More Than You Bargained For

by Rionaa



Series: Soulmates [6]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Compasses, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe had accepted a long time ago that his compass was broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts).



> This is dedicated to accidentallybroken because they are awesome and inspire me to keep writing when I'm in an uncreative mood

Joe had accepted a long time ago that his compass was broken.

It always pointed in the same direction. Directly ahead. He had turned in every direction, had tried following the compass until his car ran out of gas, but nothing worked. The compass was broken, that was the only explanation.

The soul compass system had been in effect for as long as anyone could remember. No one knew how it worked, but somehow, the compass on your wrist always pointed in the direction of your soulmate, the one person who was always right for you, the person you would spend your life with. 

Joe's best friend was the only person he knew who had the same issue as him. Everyone else had followed their compass to their soulmate and was now happy with their lover, but Joe and Andy were the only ones who were still alone.

That's what made it bearable. The fact that he wasn't alone. 

That's not to say that it didn't hurt. It hurt like hell. Joe knew that there was no one out there who would love him, no one for him to spend his life with.

So he turned to other distractions. Alcohol. Drugs. Chicks. Andy disapproved, he knew that, but he needed to do this. If he didn't, he'd go mad. 

One day, he got so drunk that he forgot the way to his own house. He ended up outside Andy's house, reeking of piss and alcohol, his long curly hair matted with vomit. Andy took him inside without a word, carried him up to the bathroom, put him in the shower, cleaned the vomit from his hair, carried him to his own bed, held him while he cried himself to sleep. He said nothing, he was a man of few words. 

The next morning though, he was furious. Not because Joe had gone to him, but because he had needed to in the first place. Joe had never felt so guilty. He promised Andy that he would try to quit drinking. He hadn't touched a bottle since then.

Then one night, Joe woke up to the sound of the phone. He rolled out of bed with a groan, checking the time as he picked it up.

"Andy? What do you want? It's four in the morning..."

"Joe-" Andy's choked voice sobbed through the speaker into Joe's ear.

"Andy?" Joe was suddenly fully awake, "what's wrong?"

"I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"I can't go on anymore. I'm sorry."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the bridge. Joe, I don't know if-"

"Stay there, don't do anything. I'm coming to get you, it'll- it'll be okay." Joe's voice broke as he spoke, "I promise..."

Andy whimpered on the other end before hanging up the phone. Joe sprinted out of the door and into the car, not bothering with his seatbelt before pressing the accelerator. He made the normally five minute journey in just over two minutes, his heart in his mouth as he rounded the top of the bridge, terrified that he would see Andy there, even more terrified that he wouldn't.

Suddenly he slammed on the brake pedal. Andy was standing on the other side of the railing, clinging on with one hand, his other hand covering his face.

Joe scrambled out of the car, sprinting up behind his best friend, then suddenly stopping, not wanting to startle him into letting go.

"Andy?" He croaked finally, desperately. Andy raised his head, his tortured gaze meeting Joe's.

"Joe... You came..."

"Of course I came."

"Why? No one wants me. I'm unlovable. I might as well be dead."

"I love you! I fucking need you man, you're all that I have."

"You- you love me?"

"Of course I do! You're my best friend, man, I'd be lost without you!"

Andy was silent for a moment. Then he lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

Joe stepped forward, heart beating frantically. "Andy? What do you-"

"Goodbye." Andy let go of the railing, falling forwards away from the bridge as if in slow motion.

"No!" Joe darted forwards, reaching out for his friend. He felt flesh beneath his fingers and closed his hand around Andy's wrist. Joe was pulled to the edge of the bridge, his chest pressed painfully against the railing, but he held on, reaching with his other hand to pull Andy back. Andy was still, not resisting his attempts, his eyes squeezed shut as though still braced for impact of his body on the water.

"Andy!" Joe cried in frustration, "please..." Suddenly Andy swung up, the impact startling Joe, who grabbed Andy's other wrist with his other hand, whirling him around to face him. 

Andy's eyes flew open as he surged towards Joe, and suddenly they were kissing.

Joe grunted in surprise but he was kissing Andy in return, mouths mashing, tongues tangling, wrists burning, light filling the air- wait, what?

Andy pulled away first, looking down at the compass on his wrist with a noise of surprise. Joe mirrored his action with wonder. His hitherto always motionless compass needle was now slowly moving, glowing, pointing back and forth as Andy swayed in shock, still leaning out slightly from the bridge.

"Right in front of me..." Andy breathed, barely audible. Then he raised his head, lip quivering, eyes filling with tears. "Joe-"

"Come here." Joe's voice was low and rough with emotion. Andy nodded wordlessly and Joe hauled him back over the railing. Andy stumbled forwards into his arms and buried his face in his chest. Joe wrapped his arms round his shoulders and held him while he sobbed, tears streaming silently down his own face. "It's okay... It's okay..."

Joe drove them both back to his house, and led Andy silently up the stairs to his own bed. Andy was expressionless as Joe stripped himself down to his underwear, then did the same for Andy, before pulling him into bed. Joe wrapped his arms around Andy's waist and held him, tight, but not too tight, burying his face in his hair. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a whisper through the dark, almost too quiet to hear.

"Thank you..."


End file.
